


All Choked Up

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Humans and Their Quaint Little Hangups [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Confessions, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, F/F, Hair Pulling, Past Kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz has an embarrassing confession to make.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Humans and Their Quaint Little Hangups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705618
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	All Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be really honest, this fic is mostly just based around "man, it'd be hot if ____" because I am shallow like that.

"Doctor? Can I ask a question?" Yaz leaned against one of the TARDIS wall panels, and she tried to look casual. She probably wasn't succeeding, she wasn't good at casual even if she actually _was_ being casual, but it was worth a try, right?

"Y'just did, but you can ask another one," the Doctor said, looking up from where she had been doing something with an acetylene torch. She was wearing her goggles, and she looked adorable and bug eyed as she grinned, her nose wrinkling. 

Yaz leaned closer, until they were almost touching, and she continued her attempt at sounding casual. As if she hadn't practiced this in her head who knew how many times. "You know how we, uh… how we have sex?"

The Doctor cleared her throat, and Yaz could make out the way her ears were going red. "Yeah?" The Doctor put the torch down, and she pushed the goggles up to rest on top of her head. She looked like the protagonist of one of the anime that Yaz and Sonya had been nuts for when they were younger. 

"I was wondering…" Yaz was rubbing her hands together, cracking her knuckles, then running the tips of her fingers along the flat of her nail. "I was wondering if you might wanna try something a little… different."

The Doctor frowned, leaning her shoulder against the wall. She had taken her coat off, and had the sleeves of her t-shirt rolled up around her forearms. "Different? What sort of different?" One of her hands entered Yaz's field of vision - she had taken off her big bulky gloves, and she laced their fingers together, the pad of her thumb passing over the backs of Yaz's knuckles. 

“I’ve been enjoying it loads,” Yaz began, and she kept her eyes down on the Doctor’s hands. “It’s been great. Best sex I’ve ever had.” It was true, too - the Doctor was as inventive and energetic in bed as she was with anything else.

“Aw, Yaz,” said the Doctor, and then her hand was on the Yaz’s face, her thumb pressed into Yaz’s cheekbone. “You say the sweetest things!”

“They’re true,” Yaz protested. She finally met the Doctor’s eyes, and the Doctor was smiling at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling up. “It’s hands down the best I’ve ever had. Better than…” She licked her lips. “Better than _anyone_ I’ve ever been with.” She’d only ever been with one other person, admittedly, but… still. Her point still stood. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” The Doctor tucked a piece of hair that had slipped out of Yaz’s braid behind one ear, and her fingertips left a little trail of heat along Yaz’s skin. “In regards to sex, I mean.”

“Um,” said Yaz, and now she was looking over the Doctor’s shoulder. She had a feeling the Doctor could feel her skin heating up, and she could see the Doctor’s eyebrows knitting together with concern. “It’s, uh, actually, it’s not a big deal.” She cleared her throat, already kicking herself for losing her nerve.

“It’s obviously important to you,” said the Doctor, and she moved her hand down, to lace their fingers together again. “So what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong,” Yaz said quickly. “I mean, like I said, everything is great, it’s really great -” 

“You can tell me anything, Yaz,” the Doctor said, and her voice was so full of sincerity that it made something in Yaz’s chest clench tight. 

“Have you ever, uh…” Yaz let go of the Doctor’s hand, and she shoved her hands in her pockets. “I know that when you and I, uh… y’know, when we’re being… intimate, we don’t usually have…” She sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “We, uh… I feel like a lot of the time you’re holding back,” she finally burst out.

The Doctor’s face scrunched up, as if she was deep in thought. “Holding back?”

“Like…” Yaz licked her lips. “Like, when we’re… you don’t have to be so… delicate. With me. Careful, I mean. You can be… rougher. I’m… y’know, I’m not breakable. I like… I mean, sometimes, I’ll think about, y’know... “ She rubbed the back of her neck, so embarrassed she kind of wanted to die. 

“Well, I mean,” the Doctor said, and she had crossed her arms across her chest, looking at Yaz with an unreadable expression, “I do have to be careful. You’re a human.”

“I am a human,” said Yaz, “but… I’m not delicate. You don’t have to hold back quite so much.” She shoved her hands into her pockets, and the anxiety was still bubbling up in her stomach. Why was she even so nervous about this in the first place?

Her first girlfriend’s voice rang through her head. _Do you just watch too much porn or something? Why would you want me to do something like that? What’s wrong with you?_

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said the Doctor, and there were some complicated harmonics on the edge of her voice. “Traveling with me is dangerous enough, I wouldn’t want to…” She cleared her throat. “But… what would you like? What sort of stuff?”

“Oh,” said Yaz. _Shit_. She hadn’t expected that. “Y’know. Rough… rougher stuff. Maybe. If you’d, uh… be into that. Possibly.” She leaned back against the wall, and now she was crossing her arms across her chest, mirroring the Doctor’s own posture. 

“What kind of rougher stuff?” The Doctor was looking at Yaz with a thoughtful expression.

“Y’know… rougher. Just… rougher.” Yaz had never gotten this far along in the mental conversation with the Doctor. 

“I can’t very well provide you with it, if you’re not even willing to tell me what it is,” the Doctor said. There was a scolding note to her voice, and that should _not_ have made Yaz’s stomach clench up like that, either. 

“I, uh….” Yaz gave a nervous laugh. “I didn’t think we’d get this far,” she admitted. “And, uh, I… I worry you’ll judge me.”

The Doctor smiled at Yaz, her expression rueful. “I’m really old,” she told Yaz. “I mean, I know I tell you that I’m old, but I feel like a lot of the time you don’t believe me. But I’ve seen… almost anything. I don’t think you’re going to shock me.”

“I dunno,” Yaz said, and she gave a nervous laugh. “The last person I talked to, she said she was open minded, and she… was pretty freaked out.”

“I had a companion who liked it when I spanked her and tied me up with my scarf,” she told Yaz, her tone nostalgic. “I used to wear this long scarf, long as anything, and I could tie her arms and her legs together, and hold her over my shoulder, grope her arse or spank it.” She grinned, her expression fond. “I was a good deal taller back then,” she added.

Yaz couldn’t imagine the Doctor any way than how she was now - small, blond, female. She couldn’t imagine what this companion looked like either. 

“Another one of my companions, she liked to hit my face. She yelled at me a lot in those days.” The Doctor’s expression turned faintly wistful. “I was blond back then, too. Wore a stick of celery like a carnation. Looked a bit daft, in retrospect.” 

“Oh,” Yaz said faintly. She wasn’t sure how she felt about all of that. She knew that the Doctor was old, and she knew anyone that good in bed had to have some experience. 

“My point,” the Doctor said, and her hand was on Yaz’s face again, her thumb pressed into the soft part of Yaz's cheek, “is that I’m hard to shock. So lay it on me.”

Yaz licked her lips, looked down, then took a deep breath. She looked back into the Doctor’s face, saw the encouraging smile, and looked down at her feet. “I like it when you’re all in charge,” Yaz said in a rush. “And maybe you could be… meaner to me, and then you could maybe… you could... “ She trailed off, then glanced down again. “You could choke me, maybe. And, uh… hit me. In the face. Or the arse. Or the tits. Or you could… you could, um... “ Another glance up, and she was possibly going to die of embarrassment. Another deep breath. “You… y’know, you could use… the strap on. The green one. On me. Only maybe I could… with my… mouth. Or my… harder. Um.” She cleared her throat, and then she leaned back against the wall, covering her mouth with both hands. “You could bite me too, maybe, Pull my hair.” she added, almost as an afterthought, and then she covered her mouth with both hands. 

“Oh,” said the Doctor, then; “that’s all?”

Yaz looked up at the Doctor, and it was her turn to frown. “What d’you mean, _that’s all_? I just told you one of my biggest hang ups, and you say _that’s all_?” 

The Doctor snickered, and then she was giggling. She pressed her forehead against Yaz’s, and she rubbed their noses together, her expression fond. “Oh, Yaz,” she said. “I love humans. You lot always think you’re always so original and so depraved with your perfectly ordinary fantasies.”

“So you don’t think I’m some kind of… porn damaged freak?” Those words had been echoing through her head for months, especially since she’d had her first orgasm while imagining the Doctor’s hand around her throat. Those particular words had been especially… painful to hear. 

“Nah,”said the Doctor. “Perfectly normal fantasies, honestly.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” said Yaz, and she sagged against the Doctor. She rested her cheek on the Doctor’s shoulder, and the Doctor rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“So when d’you wanna do that stuff?” The Doctor asked, as if she was just asking when she wanted to go to the movies, or try some new space ice cream, or pet a giant dinosaur. 

“What?” Yaz leaned back, to look the Doctor in the face. 

“That stuff you were mentioning,” the Doctor said. “Me being mean to you, choking you, pulling your hair, all that. When would you wanna do it?” She was still rubbing Yaz’s back. 

“Well,” said Yaz. “Um.” She licked her lips. “I, uh… I honestly… I hadn’t thought you’d… wanna do it.” Had she? Yaz wasn’t even sure at this point. She had known that if she kissed the Doctor without telling her one more time, it would all feel like a giant lie, and she was going to explode if she didn’t. 

“If it’s just a fantasy, that’s okay too,” the Doctor said. “Everyone has fantasies that they don’t want to bring into reality.”

“No, no,” Yaz said, and she licked her lips. “No, I, uh, I want it in reality. I’d love to do it all the time, I think about it… I think about it a lot.” She bit her lip, and she looked down at her feet, then up into the Doctor’s eyes. “All the time. If you… if you wanted to do anything to me, I’d like it. A lot.” 

“So if I just wound up and hit you out of the blue, you’d be okay with it?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea, in the day to day. “Might make people ask a few questions.” 

“That’s fair,” Yaz said quickly. “Obviously, it’d have to be an… appropriate time. Like when the two of us were alone, there wasn’t an emergency on, but any other time… I’d be up for it. Up for anything, with you.”

“So like right now?” The Doctor’s expression was still thoughtful. 

“What?” Yaz cocked her head.

“Like right now,” the Doctor repeated. 

“Oh,” Yaz said. “Um. yeah. I, uh… now would be a good time. If you… if you wanted.” 

“Good to know,” said the Doctor, and then there was a cool hand gripping Yaz’s throat, and her back was against the wall of the TARDIS.

Yaz made a surprised noise, gasped, and then it was cut off by the Doctor’s hand squeezing her throat, the Doctor’s eyes inches away from her own. 

“So was this the sort of thing you were thinking about, Yaz?” The Doctor kept her tone conversational, and she gave Yaz’s throat a squeeze.

“Yes,” Yaz said, and her voice had a wheezy note to it. “Yes, that’s… what I meant.” 

“Good,” said the Doctor. “It’s good to be on the same wavelength.” She gave Yaz’s throat another squeeze, and Yaz’s eyes rolled back in her head. There was pressure building behind her eyes, just a bit, and her chest was getting tight.

The Doctor let go of Yaz’s throat, and Yaz took a deep, gasping breath. She stared into the Doctor’s face, and she clutched at the front of the Doctor’s shirt. 

“When you want me to let go, you let go of me,” the Doctor told her. “You understand that?”

Yaz nodded jerkily, still clutching at the Doctor’s shirt. 

“I want to hear you say it,” the Doctor said, and her voice had a cold undertone to it, an undertone that was giving Yaz even more shivers. 

"I understand," Yaz said, her voice rough in her own ears. "That I let go when I want you to," she added.

"That's not all I wanna hear you say;" the Doctor said, and she gave Yaz's throat another hard squeeze.

“What d’you… want me to say?” Yaz wheezed. 

The Doctor let go of Yaz’s throat, and her other hand went to Yaz’s braid, wrapping it around her fist and pulling Yaz’s head back. She gave it a yank, and the pain sent a jolt straight down to Yaz’s cunt, which clenched around nothing. “Tell me all the other things you’ve got rattling around in that head of yours,” she told Yaz, and her tone was direct. “How long have you been holding on to these little fantasies?” 

“For… a while,” Yaz said. Another, tighter squeeze to her throat, and her own wheezing breath was filling her ears, more throbbing filling her head up. Her knuckles were turning white on the Doctor’s shirt, and her eyes were fluttering close

“And you didn’t even think to say anything?” The Doctor let go of Yaz’s throat, and Yaz took another gasping breath. 

“I was afraid you’d judge me,” Yaz mumbled. “For the things in my head. That I… think about.” Her throat was tender, and it hurt a little to speak. She was going to lie in bed tonight with a hand pressed against her throat, and she’d masturbate until her fingers pruned up. 

“Oh, Yaz,” said the Doctor, and now two of her fingers were shoved into Yaz’s mouth, her thumb pressing down on Yaz’s chin. “You really think that anything your tiny human mind could dream up would shock me?” She shoved her fingers in deeper, and Yaz gagged around them, drooling down her chin and over the Doctor's thumb. 

“Sorry,” Yaz mumbled around the fingers in her mouth. 

“You’d better be sorry,” said the Doctor. She took her hand out of Yaz’s mouth, and she began to walk, towing Yaz behind her by the hair. “You’re just gonna have to make it up to me, won’t you?” 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Yaz said, and _oh_ , but she loved how rough her voice was. “I’m sorry, Doctor, I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“You’re not sorry yet,” the Doctor said, and they were stopped in front of a door. It was the door to Yaz’s room, and the Doctor paused. “Is this okay?” The Doctor asked, and her voice was actually _concerned_ , so different from the sexy, scary voice that she had been using. “Is this -”

“It’s perfect,” Yaz said. “Perfect. So perfect. It’s better than anything I ever imagined.” 

“Clearly we need to expand your horizons, then,” said the Doctor, and then she was shoving Yaz into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed. Before Yaz had a chance to react, the Doctor was straddling her thighs, looking down at her. The Doctor’s hand was around her throat again, not squeezing, just holding on. 

“You’ve expanded them,” Yaz said thickly, her whole body was pulsing with arousal, her head throbbing from the lack of air. 

“So d’you want me to stop?” The Doctor let go, sat back, and Yaz made a pitiful little noise. She reached out for the Doctor, grasping at the Doctor’s braces, and the Doctor looked down at her, one eyebrow up. 

“No,” Yaz said. “No, no, no, please don’t stop, please, I…” She sat up awkwardly, nearly unseating the Doctor, and then she was being shoved back onto her back. 

“Ask me nicely,” the Doctor said sharply.

“Ask you nicely?” Yaz tried to parse the request. She was so turned on that everything seemed... muddled. She didn't know if she had ever been this aroused before.

“What do you want me to do to you,” the Doctor said, slowly and carefully. She covered Yaz’s hands with her own, and then she was carefully disentangling Yaz’s fingers from her braces. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t do it right, can i?” Her voice had gone from cold to syrupy sweet, and even _that_ was making her wet, how weird was all of this?

“I want you to… Doctor,” Yaz mumbled, and she almost _sobbed_ as the the Doctor shifted on top of her. The Doctoe’s knee pressed between her legs and grinding the seam of her jeans against her clit. She rolled her hips up, and the Doctor grinned down at her, her blond hair like a halo around her face. 

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, Yaz, I’m always Doctor-ing,” said the Doctor, and it was such a silly thing to say that Yaz began to giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. She was grinning, there was something dark in the grin. It sent shivers running up and down Yaz’s back, and she moaned, circling her hips to get more friction.

“You’re… you,” said Yaz, and she clutched at the Doctor’s shirt all over again. “Doctor, can you please…”

“Yes?” The Doctor ran a teasing finger up Yaz’s arm, swirling her fingertip along the inside of Yaz’s elbow. 

“I’d like you to… um… that is…” Yaz planted her feet on the bed, and she was full on humping the Doctor’s leg now. 

“Tell me what you want, Yaz,” the Doctor said, and she was leaning further forward now, her hand moving up to rest on Yaz’s throat. 

Yaz tugged on the Doctor’s hand, pressing it against her throat. “Please… keep choking me,” she said. “I want you to choke me. Please.” 

“What else do you want, Yaz?” The Doctor didn’t squeeze this time - she leaned forward, pressing her weight on Yaz’s throat, digging her knee into Yaz’s cunt. “Tell me everything.”

“S-so much,” Yaz mumbled. This choking felt different. The pressure was building up slower, more steadily, and she could breathe, just a little. Her heart was so loud in her ears, her eyes were tight, and the Doctor seemed to be filling her vision. “I want… Doctor, please…”

“Tell me,” the Doctor said, and she gave another squeeze, cutting off all of the air. Yaz was clutching at the Doctor’s wrist, and her fingers ached with it. She wouldn’t let go. 

“I want to come,” Yaz gasped out, with the last of her air. She was going a little dark around the edges of her vision, and the tension filling her body was enough to make her snap in half.

“Do it,” the Doctor said, and she bent forward, letting go of Yaz’s throat and pressing her mouth against Yaz’s own. 

Yaz was able to get a little sip of air, and then the Doctor’s mouth was against her’s, the Doctor's tongue in her mouth, and the Doctor’s fingers were pinching her nose closed. She gave a breathless, wheezing sob, and then her orgasm was ripped out of her, like a root from the soil.

The pleasure washed over her in deep, pulsing waves. Her clitwas the epicenter, and she wriggled her hips and thrashed as her cunt fluttered around nothing. Her hand dropped from the Doctor’s wrist, and the Doctor let go of her, and leaned back to watch, her knee still pressed into Yaz’s cunt. 

Yaz took deep, gasping breaths. The air was sweet, and she was keenly aware of the sweat dripping down her sides, the soreness between her legs from the Doctor’s knee. She looked up at the Doctor, and the Doctor looked back, her expression faintly worried. 

“Did I do okay?” The Doctor bit her lower lip, and she looked faintly worried.

“You did amazing,” Yaz assured the Doctor, and her voice croaked. Hearing it sent another little thrill of arousal through Yaz. “So… so good.” She reached out a hand towards the Doctor, doing her best to look alluring, although she wasn’t sure just how well she could pull it off, when she had sweat sticking to her face and her chest was still heaving. Her head was starting to hurt, and the lights were too bright, but _oh_ , had she ever felt this good? “D’you want me to make you come?” She paused. She probably could have put that better.

“Oo, Yaz, you don’t half sound rough.” the Doctor was climbing off of Yaz’s thighs, and she was lying down next to Yaz, one hand finding Yaz’s and threading their fingers together. “I think you need a glass of water before you do anything for me, sexy or otherwise.” 

“In a second,” Yaz murmured, and she pulled the Doctor closer to her awkwardly, until she could rest her cheek against the Doctor’s cheek. “Thank you,” she mumbled, and she could pretend that the wetness on her cheeks was just because of the exertion. 

The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s fingers, then brought Yaz’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “Anything for you,” she told Yaz, and the sincerity in her voice made Yaz’s head spin more than the lack of oxygen had.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series - what do y'all think?


End file.
